


Hopelessly Devoted to You

by M0N5T3RF4N



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Requited Love, a lot of crying, hand holding, like holy crap a ton of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0N5T3RF4N/pseuds/M0N5T3RF4N
Summary: “You’re stunning” Bad muttered under his breath. The words were spilled out and coated in fondness and affection before he knew it. Each syllable carrying saccharine implications. Having realized his accidental confession, Bad’s face reddened with embarrassment and regret.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Author's Note:**

> Yay second fic :) I was listening to Hopelessly Devoted to You from Grease, and I just couldn't help but have this urge to write something.

“You’re stunning” Bad muttered under his breath. The words were spilled out and coated in fondness and affection before he knew it. Each syllable carrying saccharine implications. Having realized his accidental confession, Bad’s face reddened with embarrassment and regret.

“Sorry, that was probably weird to say…” His fingers picking at the supple cotton crimson blanket the two were lying on top of. It was an honest mistake to let his thoughts slip out into words, but he wasn’t thinking about watching himself. His thoughts were full of the man opposite to him instead.

Skeppy. 

A dismissive hum came from Skeppy, and Bad looked back up at him hesitantly. The other’s eyes were still closed, and the only difference from before Bad had looked away, was a small smile. Thankfully, he couldn’t see how flushed his face had become.

“I don’t mind” Sleepily Skeppy replied “I think you’re stunning too.” 

Affection and warmth filled Bad’s chest, and the embarrassment from before was swapped with even more endearment for his friend. Skeppy rolled onto his side, mirroring how Bad was positioned, and his eyes flickered open halfway. Umber meeting pistachio colored eyes.

His piercing stare heating Bad up, it was like he was going to start weeping from how much love he held for Skeppy. The hand that was still picking at the blanket was gently taken by the other’s grasp. 

Their fingers intertwined, Skeppy’s steady grip calming Bad’s shaky grip. For a moment, they sat there. Something in the air, hanging over them. There was something they both wanted to say, but neither made a move. 

The brunette couldn’t take it, he was going to explode from adoration. Words upon words resting on his tongue, ready to jump out and make him regret everything. 

Skeppy’s tired tender expression morphed into that of confusion. “You’re crying?” Bad hadn’t even noticed it, but he was. Soft tears rolled down his cheeks and he held on tighter to Skeppy’s hand.

“I love you-” Blubbered Bad “I love you so much, Geppy.” he knew he had to stop, but he couldn’t. His mouth was behaving like a broken brake on a car. “I love you so much it’s scorching, it’s blistering me. I feel like I’m on fire just by being in the same room as you.”

His eyes slammed shut, letting out a quiet “oh my goodness”, and sniffling before continuing the emotional confession. “You probably don’t and will never understand how much I’m devoted to you, and how much you make me crazy. All I want is to hold you, always, and wake up with you in my arms.”  
“Bad-”

“I’m so deeply in love with you, Geppy. I’m so far gone and I don’t know what to do. I’m hopeless.” Choking the final words out, Bad opened his eyes but could only see cloudy tears. He muttered “I’m so helpless-” 

“Bad!” Skeppy squawked out. Blinking away his tears, Bad finally braved to look up at the younger.

It was an intense contrast with how different Skeppy looked now, his face looked like he ran a mile, and his eyes were glossy. He was still so gorgeous.

“Bad… I…” Skeppy mumbled with a wavering tone, his hand departing from the older’s, preferring to cover his face instead. “How can you say all of that?”

Bad’s heart dropped “H-huh?”

Skeppy let out a groan, sniveling as he wiped away any tears building up in his eyes. “How can you say that out of the blue?” Lowering his hand, he looked back at Bad “Give me a warning before you give me a whole love confession, dude…” 

Bad didn’t say anything, expecting rejection. He looked away sadly, and flipped himself onto his back. The searing pain of love settled in his gut, he felt disappointed with himself. He probably ruined their whole friendship, and Skeppy would probably leave on a plane back to LA. Skeppy probably was thinking about how weird he was, and the second hand embarrassment was probably making him frustrated. Maybe that’s why Skeppy was on the brink of tears.

There was no chance that he could reciprocate his feelings.

“Hey-” From the corner of his eye, Skeppy sat up and turned his body over to Bad. He didn’t move.

“Aren’t you going to leave..?” Bad said, an excruciating heartbreak crushing him. It surprised him he didn’t drop dead right there with how much it hurt.

“Of course I’m not… Bad…” Skeppy softly spoke, leaning himself over Bad “I don’t know what I can say in response to that to be honest.” 

Once again, Bad was silent, but amongst the heartbreak, a glimmer of hope grew in his chest. “What… are you going to do then?”

“Can I-um-” The younger stuttered “Can I kiss… you?” The question had a careful tone to it, like he’d shatter Bad if he said the wrong thing, which to be fair, wasn’t far off. 

Bad’s heart stopped for a second, and he sharply inhaled. “Y-yea. Sure.”

It felt like ages for Skeppy’s lips to meet with his own. But once they did, it felt like home. The hand that wasn’t holding Skeppy up, cradled Bad’s reddened and tear stained cheek during their gentle and loving embrace. 

The two parted, staring into each other’s eyes for a second before Bad smashed his lips back onto Skeppy’s. His hands holding the sides of his head, slightly ruffling the fluffy black hair.

It was like they were made to be this close.

Parting once again, Skeppy rested his forehead against Bad’s, “I love you too. By the way.” He chuckled “Forgot to say that” 

“You muffin… I thought you hated me…” Hiccuped Bad, he was starting to cry again. But not out of yearning or heartbreak. But out of happiness. 

“You’re too important to me for me to do that.” Skeppy gently replied, wiping the tears from Bad’s eyes. Once he looked like he couldn’t cry anymore, Skeppy hooked their hands back together.

He moved from resting his head against Bad’s to resting it on his shoulder. All of the crying weighed heavy on their already tired eyelids. And with a final kiss, they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA I hope the pacing wasn't too bad, I tried lmao. I know the lyrics to the song suggest unrequited love but I do not like angst :D. The Skephalo tag also needs more fluff in it to be honest. 
> 
> Also fun fact, while I was finishing this up, the Skeppy love or host was announced LMAO.


End file.
